So this is love?
by NomnomnomL
Summary: Leliana McGonagall is the niece of Professor McGonagall and was a close friend of the Golden trio along with the trio's sidekicks. After the Battle of Hogwarts Leliana left for Italy to help rid them of any remaining Death Eaters. Leliana always knew she loved her best friend but she never knew he felt the same, what'll happen when the take a job in the same place?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything involved in this story other than my OC Leliana and the story line, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Welcome home**

I stood outside my aunts office admiring the modern repairs added to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who would think that the Battle of Hogwarts happened just four years ago? It's as if it hadn't happened, I knew it had though seeing as I was there in the middle of it fighting along with Aunt Minerva. I knocked loudly on the Headmistress's office door receiving a quiet 'enter' in return, I open the door slowly and slide into the room seeing my Aunt work at her desk, it was only 3 days till the start of the new school year where previous students would return to their houses and new students would be placed in theirs.

"Ah Leliana my dear, I was wondering when you would arrive" she said looking up and smiling at me sweetly, I had always loved Aunt Minerva she's always been there the best she could even through my seven years at Hogwarts.

"I was happy to receive your owl, it's been two years since I last seen you. What was it that was so urgent for immediate arrival if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her as I walked up behind her and hugged her and the sat down in the seat in front of her.

"Well all the professors and myself have talked and we thought it would be a good idea to bring someone in from the outside, someone who has been taught here to offer Lunch, after dinner and weekend classes such as dance and dueling club things like that as well as a professor for Transfiguration. We thought that you may have been interested seeing as you took all classes available and received an O in each of them" As she talked I knew that I had pulled a shocked face at her, I couldn't believe it they were asking me to become a professor, me of all people one of the clumsiest people in the school.

"So? What do you say?" she asked smiling brightly at me knowing my answer all ready, I was honestly so excited I couldn't talk so I nodded instead smiling brightly.

It was now one day till the students and other professors arrived at Hogwarts and today I would meet Hermione, Ginny and Luna in The Three Broomsticks for a catch up seeing as I just returned from Italy after three and a half years. After the battle I left to move to Italy to help rid the Italian Ministry of all death eaters in hiding, I had to admit that from then until now I never stopped missing or loving a certain young hero; Neville Longbottom the man I had loved since the time I had laid my eyes on him in our first year, even with his slightly buckled teeth and plump figure I didn't care he was so kind and understanding, it wasn't until third year that I discovered that I loved him, I loved more than anything else.

I snuggled back into my seat in one of the back booths of The Three Broomsticks reading my book while waiting on my three best friends joining me. I continued to read my book until I heard the door open and close, I looked up and my eyes fell straight on Hermione, Ginny and Luna all I could do was smile at them hoping they seen me. It was so weird they hadn't changed at all Hermione was still managing to tame her long brown curls, Ginny's hair had grown longer but was still the same beautiful colour with her barely visible freckles and Luna still short and quirky looking my smile grew brighter as they looked around not able to find me, had I really changed that much?

"Mione, Gin, Luna! Over here!" I shouted over the small crowd while waving my hand above my head, they looked over and me with shocked face which soon turned into smiles as they ran over to me and taking turn to hug me before sitting down in the booth

"Wow Leli Italy treated you incredibly well, you're so tanned and uh very womanly now" Mione giggles taking a sip off her butterbeer, I stare at her with wide eyes

"What has Ronald done to you, you never giggle" I say smiling slightly at her. For a few hours we sat we sat catching up and just talking about anything and everything and all was fine until Ginny mentioned Neville I could feel my cheeks heat up, which did not go unnoticed;

"You still like Neville? That's been what…13 years?" She asked with a slight smile playing on her lips, I nodded slowly while looking down and blushing even more, in the background I heard the door open and close and footsteps get closer to our table,

"I can't help it he went from that cute little shy guy to a… to a freaking god! I'm getting slightly flushed just thinking about the way he swung that sword, his muscles tensing…" I quietly spoke to myself more than the girls; I picked up my book and started fanning myself as the girls laughed at me

"Gin there you are! Where's Lana?" someone asked coming up behind Ginny and kissing her on the cheek,

"Hi Harry, Ronald" I say loud enough for him to hear and look up, I stood up hold my arms out to the two of them

"Blimey Lana what happened to you? I mean you look amazing but different" Ron exclaimed pulling out of our hug, I smiled brightly at them and sat back down making room for the two of them

"Thanks guys, God it's good having nearly all the gang back, I honestly missed you guys so much. Ohhh I heard about you two and Neville becoming Aurors, congrats that's really something to be honest" I said speaking so fast that the barely understood what I said;

"Calm, calm" Harry said trying to slow me down "I know we all missed you too, we would have all came over to see you but work's been hectic with trying to get things back to normal. What are you going to be doing now that you're back?" Harry added after the small breaking of trying to slow me down;

"Ohhh I forgot, I'm surprised Mione hasn't asked any Aunt McGonagall called me up to the castle and she's asked me to take on the job as professor for Transfiguration and to run some lunch, after dinner and weekend clubs" I squealed slightly bouncing in my seat

"Oh wow a professor! You've wanted to do that since first year that's great" Mione said as they all clapped me on the shoulder or back.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day arrived soon enough and the students were due to arrive at the castle, after leaving the group I settled into my large office and sorted through my class timetables and lesson plans using the guide Aunt Minerva had given me to help organise my classes. Thinking about it now I really did feel honored to be asked to take up this amazing opportunity, I was so excited I had even sorted my outfits for the whole week and being a professor doesn't mean I have to wear all the heavy robes like my aunt, every work outfit I had was either tight business woman dresses, shirts, skirts, waist coats, dressy t-shirts and skinny jeans so really it was impossible for me to dress like my aunt and the other professors, so with every outfit I had pick I matched it up with a casual cloak.

I stood up straight at the door leading into the great hall dressed in a slightly tight black business like dress, black heels and my long black cloak with my hair pinned up loosely. I let my eyes wander slightly as I awaited the arrival of the first years, to my surprise I was given the job of introducing and sorting the first year students I soon found myself smiling slightly as I seen the young children slowly walk until they were in front of me looking slightly scared, I remember the day I stood here right in front of my aunt smiling brightly up at her and that was also the day I met my best friend; Neville Longbottom.

I continued my steady pace as I walked down the large space between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, I soon came to a halt in front of the small stool with the aged sorting hat placed upon it. The hat suddenly perked up and started to sing

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"

I unrolled the parchment that held the names of all the new students;

"Evans, Wallace" I called out loudly. The sorting had taken a good twenty minutes with all the children sorted into their houses I moved the stool and hat to the side before taking my seat at the right side of the head table.

"I would just like to say welcome to the new students and welcome back to the old" my aunt said loudly after standing up in between both sides of the head table "I would also like everyone to welcome back two brave heroes who attended Hogwarts only four years ago and who helped greatly with the Battle of Hogwarts. The new professor for Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom" As she said this I felt my eyes widen as I stretched to see the dashing young man that had been my best friend for 10 years now, I caught a quick glimpse of him as he stood and gave a half smile to the whole school as they welcomed him, he really hadn't changed since I had last seen him. Just the mention of his name made my heart flutter, I hadn't realised how much I had actually missed him until now;

"And the new professor for Transfiguration and extra classes that will be held during lunch breaks, after dinner and during the weekends Professor Leliana McGonagall who will pin notices up about these extra classes around the school and in notice boards within your common rooms." She added as she indicated for me to stand, I stood and gave a small wave and a bright smile

"Also I have decided to resign as Gryffindor house head and hereby give joint titles to both professors and now let us eat and then turn in to prepare for the day ahead of us" She finished with a slight smile and a clap of the hands to make the feast appear.

After the feast and the students had left leaving only the professors sitting at the long table both Neville and me had all the other teaching staff giving their congratulations, I looked up at him and made eye contacts he was just a handsome as he was last time I saw him

"Well hello there Professor Longbottom, I say a congratulations is in order" I broke the silence speaking sweetly with a large smile on my face

"Leliana wow, how come you didn't tell me you were back? Why didn't you tell me you were a professor? You look…wow just wow" he rambled on as I threw my arms around him in a hug.

The next day soon came around, I was up and ready for 7:30 dressed in a knee length red dress with glossy black heels and my hair in a side plait, I walk into the great hall and up to the teachers table waving at Neville as I sat down next Aunt Minerva "Good morning" I say smiling, "Morning dear, here are the Gryffindor timetables they are in order of each year." my aunt smiles back at me as she hands me the pieces of paper, I thank her and get up walking around the table. Neville stands up and walks up behind me placing his hand on my lower back, I look up into his face and smile sweetly "How can I help you professor?" I ask handing out the first timetable "Let me help you with them, you shouldn't have to hand out them all it is both of our responsibility after all" Neville says smiling and putting his free hand over mine, I nod a little and hand him half of the fourth year up to seventh. Once breakfast had finished I bid the other professors a good day and walked to my classroom to set up for my first class, which happened to be first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Soon my last class before lunch came seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin, the students all filed in and went to sit down "Stay standing please, I have organised your seats regarding your reports and exam results of previous years and I have partnered each of you with someone who I think will match your skills within this classroom. For the entire year you will sit and work with this person and I will hear no complaints am I understood? I have done this with every one of my classes and you are no different." I spoke as I picked up my list and called out the names of each person. As I was walking up and down between the two rows I felt someone walk up behind me and place an arm around my waist, at first I thought it was a student that was until I looked up into the eyes of Neville "Ah professor Longbottom! What do I owe the pleasure?" I asked him smiling sweetly while leading him over to my desk, "I was just wondering if…" he started to speak but got cut off by two slytherins whispering up the back of the class "Look at those two blood traitors, I remember him following her about like a puppy when they were here. Even if she was one of them I would've still tried to get in there she's hot, I even heard that Draco Malfoy asked her to the Yule ball thing" Neville's eyes shot to the back of the class and then he spoke to the two boys in a hard tone "Would you like to share that with the rest of the class? No? I expect to see you in detention tonight and tomorrow night for disrespecting your professors and calling said professors 'Blood Traitors' and I mean both of you!". After a few minutes of trying to settle the class down and get them back to work I walked back to my desk where Neville was sitting "Now what was it that you were asking?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder "Oh yes I was wondering if you would accompany me to lunch which is in 10 minutes, and if you would sit with me" He said a blush slowly rise in his cheeks making a few of the Gryffindor girls giggle "of course just let me wrap the class up" I said moving around the table.


End file.
